1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of cooling computer components. Certain embodiments relate to an apparatus for directing a flow of air over one or more computer components located in a computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous components located inside a computer chassis require proper cooling to operate effectively. Without proper cooling, heat generating computer components may overheat. Overheating of computer components may reduce operating effectiveness of the components and lead to component failure. System fans (e.g., fans coupled to the computer system chassis) typically do not provide enough air flow directed to or from specific computer components to provide proper cooling for those specific components. Generally, some type of duct coupled to a fan or other air direction means has to be provided to properly cool specific components.
Air ducts used to direct air flow toward components may be cumbersome to install and may tend to decrease the serviceability of (i.e., inhibit access to) the components. An air duct may be coupled to a fan assembly using screws or snaps. To gain access to the components a duct provides cooling for, the duct may have to be completely removed by unsnapping the duct or removing the screws. Removing the duct in such a manner can be time consuming and cumbersome. In addition, repeated use of screws or snaps may lead to loss of parts (e.g., screws) or breakage and/or failure of the screws, screw threads, or snaps. Some of these components may lack access (e.g., surface area) for certain types of air direction means to be coupled to the components.